User blog:ShonenChicoBoy/Fanon Canon: Start of Plot C
All right everyone, many of you may have noticed the proposition I made on Sei’s wall a while back, and while the concept I originally had in mind has changed drastically, the gist of it is that Fullbringers will now be involved in the FC, introducing the “human element” to the story and making up Plot C, which at this point will be called Fanon Canon: Harbinger (unless you have a better title suggestion, of course). You may have also noticed the recent influx of Fullbringer characters hitting the activity thread lately; many of these are prospective members of the organization Xstence. So, what’s all of this about? Premise Xstence was formed with one goal in mind: the protection of fellow humans, from both themselves and Hollows. For this reason, members train diligently in order to master their powers, relying on each other for wisdom and guidance. They are autonomous and secretive, looking out for their own interests and shunning outsiders. Many members are prejudiced against Shinigami, as they blame their lack of involvement in the human world for many of the tragedies regarding Hollows that they themselves have born witness to. Their leader also seems to have a personal vendetta against the Quincy, for unrevealed reasons. Currently, their active goal is to seek out Fullbringers who have received soul fragments. Although these fragments were dispersed nine years ago, the powers associated with them are just starting to emerge. It is important that the Fullbringers learn to use this newfound power effectively, although why they are intent on gathering them and training them in the first place remains unknown, but it is assumed that the leader of Xstence (Tetsuo Momohara) has darker motives behind these ambitions. Whether or not Xstence is aware of the true nature of the soul fragments and their connection to Yhwach remains to be seen. More importantly, this goal brings them into direct conflict with the antagonist, who seeks to either drive the Fullbringers out of Osaka or destroy Xstence altogether. Whether or not she too is interested in the soul fragments has yet to be revealed. Whatever the case may be, it will be up to the members of Xstence to stop her... and to survive. Connection to Main FC Aside from the Soul Fragments, interosculation between Harbinger and the main plot of Bleach: Extinction will be determined as the RP progresses. Definite ties will most likely be left unestablished until the end of the RP. As Njalm will be controlling the main antagonist for Harbinger, I will leave the majority of the integration up to him for now, so this could go in many different directions. However, if you have any ideas of your own on how to connect this two plots, please let me know. Plot So Far Here’s the plot so far: :1. The first post everyone will do is an introduction of your character(s). They should be going about their daily lives, doing something interesting and so-forth, when they notice a strange rift in the skies above , (to the south, above the bay) and a strange, shock wave of Reiatsu hitting them. Of course, you don’t have to follow this exactly, but try to keep you post to something that could fit with this framework. :2. Once everyone has posted, Tetsuo will call all the Fullbringers to Xstence headquarters. Why? Since the appearance of the “rift”, there have been two murders in Ikeda. Mysterious occurrences, to be sure, and undoubtedly connected to the inexplicable spiritual phenomena that occurred a few days prior. Tetsuo himself has been searching for whatever came from the rift, but with no luck. He believes it to be a powerful Hollow with the ability to escape any form of spiritual or physical detection. To prevent any more murders from occurring, he assigns Xstence to search the town of Ikeda, and surrounding locations in Osaka in order to pin down the monster. :3. They meet with little success in their search, but it is most likely at this point that, if you have a character that is not yet a member of Xstence, they will come in contact with the Xstence members and join the organization. It depends on what you want to happen during this stage. :4. Once we’ve gotten investigations and new member discoveries out of the way, a new character will appear. He shows up at Xstence headquarters (tentatively) and seems to be lost, with no recollection of where he came from, who his parents are, or what his name even is besides “Akito.” Instead of turning the child in to the government, Xstence decides to shelter him as he possesses Fullbringer abilities. :5. Once this is out of the way, and everyone reacts to this “new member,” we will move on to the next stage, which will be revealed later on. How To Get Involved Currently, you can apply for any position in Xstence asides from No. 000-002. Those three slots are reserved for characters with direct involvement in the founding of Xstence. There are two ways to apply: *The first is, if the article is incomplete, to submit an application on the forum thread, which can be found here. The application is to let us know what you plan to do with the character over the course of the RP, and serves as a reference for everyone else until you get your character article done. That way, stuff isn't just flying out of left field in the middle of the story. *The second way is to post the link to your completed character article on my message wall. I've asked Mr. Z to help me out with the applications, so they will be approved by either him or me, regardless of which way you choose to submit. If you wish to involve a character besides an Xstence member in the RP, please apply in the same manner as the other characters, but designate that the character will not be an Xstence member in some way. If you apply via the forum, please adjust the application guideline according to your needs. Why a non-Xstence member? Well, if you want to control a minor antagonist, for instance, a rogue Fullbringer maybe, or perhaps a Quincy that will interact with the organization. It's up to you. The one thing I will ask if you decide to use a non-Xstence character is how you will use them in the plot. It needs to be cohesive, but I don't want to stifle creativity here. Also, be aware that if you choose to make a Fullbringer that receives a Soul Fragment, they may have that taken away from them by the end, by none other than Kraven Jäger, (although at this point this is not a definite plot-point). Of course, Xstence won't be going down without a fight. I am giving everyone a few weeks to work on characters and get applications in. The tentative start date to the RP proper is Sunday, February 1st (USA). If we need more time past this I can extend it, but that depends on what happens between now and then. I don't want this thing to lose momentum. The sooner we start the more interest there will be. If you have any further questions, or if I have missed some major detail here, do not hesitate to bring it up. We are in need of more participants, so I hope this catches your interest. I am guessing this will be a suspense oriented RP, maybe even a bit of a "brain teaser", but there will definitely be some action. Danger is eminent and stakes are high, there will be consequences if they fail to stop their enemy within a certain amount of time. Aside from that, I hope you are all as excited about this as I am. It will take a lot of work, but it will be well worth it. Note: A special thanks to anyone who helped me out with the plot. I ain't gonna list you all but you know who you are. Much appreciated guys. UPDATE (As of February 2) By now many of you have probably forgotten about this, or if you haven’t forgotten you have most likely realized that Harbinger has of yet not started. Why is that? The answer is simple: ninja monkeys ate my pizza. Nah, actually… After Sei posted a new FC Update under the forum, I decided it would be best if we allowed the FC to progress a bit more before we get this plot rolling. Reason being is that Osaka (the city, not the entire prefecture) is going to be destroyed at some point during the FC, and since Xstence is based out of Ikeda that is obviously going to be a rather major plot-point As to whether I should revise the plot so that it is the destruction of Osaka, not the appearance of a mysterious rift over Osaka Bay that sparks the events of Harbinger, or to leave it as-is and have the events of Harbinger build up to that point in the FC, I can’t say. What do you guys think? The extra time will also allow us to work on our characters because, frankly, they could use some work. We should also try and build more interest for this: whether that be in more participants or just for more enthusiasm among the people already involved. As a result, the start date for the Fanon Canon Plot C is currently postponed until further notice, although be looking for more updates in the next month or so. Like I said, it all depends on how the main FC goes. Until then, fearless readers, continue to work on those Fullbringers and ideas: Xstence needs you! UPDATE (As of March 14) Alright peeps, the time has come. The start date for Harbinger is one week from today, Saturday, March 21. I'm hoping we can get this rolling while people are on spring break. If you are participating, please say so in the blog comments. That will be all. (Heh). So basically, we're going with the original idea: Harbinger will serve as a prologue to the main events going down in Plot A (Existence.) So what does that mean? That means all this stuff with the Fullbringers happens seven months before Fanon Canon: Phantom Ascent. I will be posting updates on the plot throughout the week, but the information already on this blog is mostly accurate, so follow that. Keep working on those characters. Now, without saying too much about the plot, be aware that the Quincy will be involved in this, so if you want to make a Wandenreich member you need to contact Blankslate for that. Be aware that it will probably be a bit before they show up in Harbinger, though. There will also be another organization known simply as The Agency. What is the Agency? Well, the best way for me to put it is that it will be like SHIELD from the Marvel universe. Put simply: The government is going to get involved, and they have agents with supernatural powers to back them up. These agents can be anything, Quincy, Fullbringer, Esper, half-demon, or what have-you. I will be adding more info on that later on, but keep that in mind. So between now and then, please work on your characters. They don't have to be complete, but they should be RPable. Please participate in this. A post here or there and a character shouldn't be too much to ask for, I hope. This wiki has been so lethargic lately, I swear... Category:Blog posts